The Choices That We Make
by LadySirius32158
Summary: The story continues! First comes love, then comes marriage, but how to come up with the child when you'd rather not touch the bride? Chapter 8 is up! Please read and review
1. Hearts Torn Asunder

TITLE: The Choices That We Make

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: SS/LM

RATING: NC17

FEEDBACK: Contains spoilers for HBP

DISCLAIMER: Of course all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling

- I just like to play with Severus and Lucius when I can!

DEDICATION: To my glorious, talented, wondrous and everlastingly sexy

inspiration - Gary Oldman - and of course to Alan Rickman and Jason Isaacs! And to my two Severuses - Amber and Ann - who both love my Luciuses!

The Choices That We Make

Chapter One - Hearts Torn Asunder

"I... have...no...choice!"

Did he know no other words? Those words repeated ad infinitum did not mollify the situation in the slightest, nor make it more palatable to the dark haired boy whose heart was being thoroughly torn into small bits and squeezed into meaningless pulp. Choices? There were always choices, his oh so logical mind protested. Always other avenues. There was never just one solution, one answer, not if you worked at it hard enough - not if you fucking tried! his weary mind protested.

But what use was it? Why was he wasting his time? This...this...abomination...was actually occurring - in just a few hours, in fact...and there was nothing... absolutely nothing...Severus Snape could do to change it, although dear Salazar how he'd tried. Pled and argued, with the last anxious breath he possessed. But all to no avail. It was written - it was inexorable - and it was happening.

Severus turned away from the platinum blonde in despair, hiding the tears which threatened to well from his eyes, reveal the depth of his perturbation. As if Lucius didn't already know. He'd made no secret of it, after all, and they'd done little else but discuss it ever since the future occurrence had become the now and present thing. Discussions, recriminations, arguments, protestations - hour after hour, day after day - and each followed by the inevitable lovemaking - the surrender to the passion which existed between them - the only thing which stopped the impotent words which made not the slightest difference in the scheme of things and served only to slice into Severus' soul. Mouths meshing, lips demanding - making mere words obsolete when hands, fingers, and cocks could say it so much better instead.

But not now - now Severus was beyond touches and caresses - these were no balm to be applied to his aching soul, no reparation to be made for the loss of something which he considered to be his and his alone. Not hers...never hers...not...Narcissa's...and he spat out the name as if it left a bitter taste in his mouth, which it did.

"Severus, please, be reasonable, try to understand ... for my sake...for our sake..."

Danger, danger, honey silken voice wrapping itself around him, attempting to assuage his pain. No, no, no use, it isn't going to work. Not this time, Lucius Malfoy...not this time... But he groaned at those tones, attempted to hide his ache, even as the frosty blonde put his arms about him, slender aristocratic hands gliding over Severus' chest, breath warm against his bare neck, lips soft against his tender flesh...oh merlin, give him strength to withstand, to tighten his resolution not to concede, not to fall over and play dead before the god that was his lover...again...

"I am not even going to spend the night with her, and she knows it, my love...I've verified with her that tonight is not conducive to procreation, so why bother? No, she shall stay alone, in the hotel suite I've reserved for the purpose, while I shall be far away from her...with you...in our bed... here at the Manor..."

The Manor. Severus felt a whimper rise within the back of his throat. Their Manor no longer, soon to be invaded by the alien presence that was Narcissa Black. No, make that Narcissa Malfoy, for that is what she would be then. Mrs. Lucius Malfoy. His wife. His legal spouse. Even if Lucius assured him that nothing would change, her being there alone would do that. How could it not help but change things? Even if Lucius had given her her own wing of the Manor to do with as she liked, and warded theirs against her intrusion. Even if they would continue to share a bedroom, as they had always done. He still had no rights, no legal standing. And if, Merlin forbid, something should happen to Lucius, he'd be out on his ear and he knew it.

"Severus, please... you know I love you, and only you..." Lips that sucked at his sensitive earlobe even as the throaty voice continued to plead, teeth gently grazing over the cartilege, tongue which probed into the inner chamber, diving into it and sending shivers throughout the long lean frame of the raven haired youth in his arms. Youth, maybe, but innocent? Not for a long time. Not at the hands of this masterful Slytherin, this domineering blonde who'd seduced him so very long ago, when they were both but boys. Severus more so than Lucius, for the latter had two years on him, two very important years in the scheme of things. And by the time he had begun to teach Severus - oh, the things that he knew...the things he passed on to his willing neophyte...

"Please be fair, you've no reason to be mad at me." Lips enclosing, containing the sensitive flesh at the nape of his neck, pushing aside the dark hair which resided there, sucking, kissing, licking...

"It wasn't my choice..."

Again with those words. Spoken now once too often. Severus steeled his spine, whirled about within his lover's grasp, dark eyes blazing, the stoic mask which perpetually graced his mien having fallen now, naked emotions laid bare for viewing, chest rising and falling in emotional upheaval. "Not your choice? Not your choice? Apparently it is, Lucius . . . unlike me..." he hissed. He began to back away from Lucius, slowly but steadily, hands upheld as if to ward him away. "You've made your choice, and it isn't me...it isn't me, Lucius. Now you must live with it." And before Lucius could react, could reach out to him, could touch him in any way, could respond even, Severus had fled the scene. Quickly apparated away, lest his heart betray him into staying, for if he stayed he knew he would forgive, and he would allow himself to be enticed back into the warmth of those arms once more, allow himself to be kissed and licked and sucked - and then they would inevitably fall into their bed together to make love. One more time before the wedding. For old times' sake?

He wasn't ready for any of these things - not now - maybe not ever. But even as he thought these things, he saw in his mind's eye the stricken look on Lucius' face just before he'd gone, the eyes - those beautiful pale grey eyes which held the secrets to Severus' soul - dear Merlin, was he weeping? Not his Lucius, not his cold hard warrior, the granite politician who charmed everyone he met and who brooked no opposition when it came to getting what he wanted - at least until now, at least not where Severus Snape was concerned?

Severus reached the Leaky Cauldron with little ado, taking a room for himself, snapping at the fellow who merely offered to give him directions, to simply tell him which room he was in. He would find it, he almost bit the man's head off as he spun about and flew up the stairs, dark robes billowing about him. And when he was locked securely in the privacy of that room, which he securely warded and hexed against all instrusion, he fell to his knees and a strangled cry escaped his lips.

Merlin help him, what had he done, and could he really live with it?


	2. What is This Thing Called Love?

TITLE: The Choices That We Make

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: SS/LM

RATING: NC17

FEEDBACK: Contains spoilers for HBP

DISCLAIMER: Of course all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling

- I just like to play with Severus and Lucius when I can!

DEDICATION: To my glorious, talented, wondrous and everlastingly sexy

inspiration - Gary Oldman - and of course to Alan Rickman and Jason Isaacs! And to my two Severuses - Amber and Ann - who both love my Luciuses!

The Choices We Make

Chapter Two - What is This Thing Called Love?

"Severus!" came the anguished cry. But it was too late, Severus Snape had already apparated from view, leaving a startled Lucius Malfoy standing alone in their bedroom. Abruptly he collapsed upon the bed, his legs suddenly refusing to hold him, as all the emotions he'd been suppressing for so long overtook him at one time. How could Severus do this to him, how could he leave him now, now when he needed him more than ever? In just a few hours the circus otherwise known as his wedding would begin, and he was the main attraction - the sacrificial lamb, to be offered on the altar of matrimony, and all for the benefit of the House of Malfoy. He knew it was his duty to produce an heir, to keep the bloodlines flowing, but it wasn't what he really wanted to do, nor what his heart wished to do.

And then he did what no one, not even Severus had ever seen, for Lucius was ever the cool one, the one in command, the hardnosed Slytherin who always maintained complete control - the one that called the shots, pulled the strings, directing everything and everyone with an icy detached exterior. He closed those glacial eyes tight, the warm tears streamed down his cheeks, as an anguished cry escaped his lips. "Severus!" He could think of nothing else, feel nothing else, his heart clutching painfully within his chest. For he'd never loved anyone the way that he loved the boy who had just disappeared, perhaps from his life forever, he feared, and for right now he was simply a teenager in love - and heartbroken.

How long he might have remained there, caught in the throes of his sorrow, is impossible to judge as a noise outside his door caught his attention, his eyes flying open and the frigid mask was securely in place once more. He noticed the young house elf fidgeting upon his doorstep. "What is it?" he snarled, "and did I not say that I was not to be disturbed?"

"Yes, young master," Blinky squirmed under the boy's displeasure. "Blinky sorry to interrupt Master, but Master's father is downstairs and wishes to see master..."

Bloody hell, just what he needed. But not surprising. His father would want to make sure his son was ready on time, naturally, want to make sure he was on time to be sacrificed on the altar of the family good. "Go quickly, tell him I'll be right there!" he snapped and the elf popped quickly from his view. Hastily he began to put himself to rights, casting a quick glance into the mirror. His eyes were redrimmed, evidence of his tears, and he hastily fixed that with a cosmetic spell. He drew on his robes - it was too early as of yet to dress for the main event - and composed himself as best he could before making his way to the drawing room where his father doubtless awaited. Yes, it was his house, but for all intents and purposes Malachi Malfoy had turned it over to him - and neither he nor Lucius' mother Bathsheba were ever in attendance, spending their time globetrotting and living the high wizard life among their various cronies. Which, of course, was the way that Lucius preferred it.

"Father," he said, his voice revealing none of the pain and anguish which beset him, "You are early. I had not expected you for some time yet."

"Son, I know, I merely wished to check on your preparations," the elder Malfoy gave his son a piercing glance. "You have not yet begun to prepare, I see." Not actually a question, more a statement, hanging on the air.

"There is time," Lucius said succinctly.

Silence fell between them.

"He has walked out?"

Lucius flinched at the words. Apparently the house elves had babbled. He made a mental note to punish at least one of them later. His father was more than well aware, of course, of Severus Snape and his function in Lucius' life - it was impossible to conceal the fact that he lived here, after all. And that he and Lucius shared a bedroom, among other things. All that the pater familia required from this relationship was complete and total discretion, for this sort of behaviour was far from uncommon among the Malfoy men - a practice in fact which had been carried down for generations. The acquisition and maintainance of lovers outside of and beyond the marriage bed. Male and/or female. He himself had a longstanding mistress. But love was not to be mistaken for duty or marriage, and the bloodlines demanded certain behaviours be followed, at whatever price. "He'll be back," Lucius bluffed.

"Of course," Malachi said dryly, "you are his meal ticket." When Lucius would open his mouth to protest, his father waved his words aside as of no great interest to him. "The boy will get over it and he will return. That is immaterial at the moment. You should be concentrating on readying yourself for your bride, to insure that I have a grandson to carry on the Malfoy name. It was no small feat to secure this alliance with the Blacks, and I do not wish to see it broken in any way."

Lucius seethed inside at this casual dismissal of one who meant more to him than anyone else in the world - far more than his chosen wife - even as he felt helpless at the knowledge that his father was wrong, Severus wouldn't be returning. He didn't know him like Lucius did - didn't know his pride and his stubbornness - didn't know or care about his tender side, the one which he concealed from the world at large, which considered him a heartless emotionless bastard. Only Lucius knew the true Severus - the sensual, passionate, loving, caring boy - no, man, he had ceased to be a boy some time ago - and his heart caught in his throat at the idea that he may never see him again. "Do not speak of him in that way," he said between clenched teeth, struggling to maintain the cool facade.

Malachi stepped closer to his son and with one deft move slapped him hard across his pale cheek, hard enough to leave an imprint, which slowly began to redden, as Lucius gave a swift intake of breath. But he controlled himself, he never lost control for a moment, although inside he was boiling. "Don't be a fool!" the father snapped. "You think you are some sort of sphinx but I can read your every thought. You can't go after him, you have a wedding to think about... a bride...you have duties that are expected of you, demanded of you...

"And what of love?" Lucius broke at last, crying out angrily. "Am I not entitled to love, like any other man? Why must I be chained to that icy narcissistic bitch, whom I wouldn't touch for all the money in the world? I hate her and she hates me, so why must we be bred like prize animals in this ridiculous breeding pool? I love Severus, and I always will. I want to spend my life with him, not with Narcissa!"

"Then do so, but not publicly, never publicly," his father lashed back. "He will have to remain your dirty little secret, that which you hide from the rest of the world, who will only see Narcissa, your wife. Her you will honour with your name, and with, Merlin willing, your progeny. You owe this to the Malfoys, and you owe this to our Lord - he commands it!" He took another step forward and now both men were toe to toe, two angry blondes with the same determined miens.

"And if I refuse?" Lucius demanded to know.

"You will be disowned." Flat and simple, emotionless. A fact, not a threat.

"Perhaps, but at least I'll be happy," Lucius cried out, "don't I deserve to be happy?"

"No, not at that price!" his father said, and his voice was not unkindly, but, rather, resigned. After all, had he not been through this himself many years ago? "Come with me now, I'll help you to prepare for your wedding. I command it..." He laid his hand upon his son's arm.

"No!" Lucius surprised even himself at his own resistance, shaking off his father's grip, glaring at him with all the defiance he could muster. "I won't, I tell you, I won't!"

"Think carefully," Malachi warned him, "think long and hard about what you are about to do."

"I don't need to, I know what I need to do. I'm going to find him, that is what I am going to do. And beg his forgiveness..."

"I will give you time to come to your senses," the father said, "I know you, Lucius, you cannot live without the wealth and the prestige and the family name. You will come to the Blacks home in time to be wed, and I shall meet you there, my son." He reached for the floo powder on the mantelpiece, preparatory to leaving, turning back to the platinum blonde at the last moment. "But be aware of one thing - Malfoys do not beg..." Down came the floo powder, and the cry of #12 Grimmauld Place, and Malachi had gone.

Lucius didn't hesitate, once he found himself alone. He grabbed a cloak, drew it about himself, and hastily apparated out of the Manor in search of the love of his life.


	3. Close Encounters of the Worst Kind

TITLE: The Choices That We Make

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: SS/LM

RATING: NC17

FEEDBACK: Contains spoilers for HBP

DISCLAIMER: Of course all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling

- I just like to play with Severus and Lucius when I can!

DEDICATION: To my glorious, talented, wondrous and everlastingly sexy

inspiration - Gary Oldman - and of course to Alan Rickman and Jason Isaacs! And to my two Severuses - Amber and Ann - who both love my Luciuses!

The Choices That We Make

Chapter 3 - Close Encounters of the Worst Kind

It was unbelievable what sort of sounds filtered through from the floor below his room. Disgusting, horrible noises indeed - laughing, singing - jocularity and gaiety - happy people busily engaged in having a good time. Something that Severus Snape couldn't stomach at the moment. It reminded him all too well of the joyous occasion that was to take place this very night - well, happy to some. He of course was not among that number. He was thoroughly miserable, as miserable as you can be when the man you love is about to be wed to another.

He hadn't been invited to the wedding, of course. Nor had he expected to be. Even if he weren't involved with Lucius - which alone put such an invitation into the realm of bad taste and just plain not gonna happen - he was not of the social strata of either the Malfoys or the Blacks, and on that basis alone would have been excluded. No, he was good enough to bed, but not to be seen with. Severus grimaced at the knowledge, flogging himself with the emotional scourge of his unworthiness over and over and over again, his mind running a weary treadmill as he replayed those last moments between them over and over again. Which of course served no useful purpose, and he realized it.

Pulling himself together somewhat, he decided to get out of this place - anywhere was preferable to here. Well, almost anywhere. He wouldn't be caught dead anywhere near the vicinity of #12 Grimmauld Place, that was for damn sure. And he didn't wish to stray far from the Leaky Cauldron either. He didn't think Lucius would follow him - after all, he had more important things on his mind - but he decided it was better to err on the side of caution. The question now remained - where to go? And the answer that popped into his head seemed so obvious, he wondered why he had not thought of it before. Stolen Hours. No, not a nightclub of some sort, but a used book store, tucked away in a small side street off of Diagon Alley. Owned and operated by a pair of eccentric wizards who had more than a modicum of literary taste, which their shop reflected. Classic literature and arcane texts from both the wizarding and muggle worlds were well represented, and there were various nooks and crannies in the shop in which to lose oneself and simply relax and read. That was where Severus decided he wanted to be - somewhere he could forget about the rest of the world, and what was happening in it. Particularly as regarded one Lucius Malfoy.

Arriving at his destination, he immediately found a book to his liking - an esoteric volume on the Dark Arts, which he knew would keep him occupied for hours, and he claimed a seat well away from everyone else, farther away, toward the back of the shop, where people seldom ventured - and he setted in to read. As well as to forget, to keep his mind occupied with arcane knowledge rather than on the present - or the future.

Therefore, it was with some annoyance that he found his thoughts shortly thereafter intruded upon by the sound of giggling. And shushing. And then male voices. Familiar male voices.

"Sirius, you'll get us in trouble! You'll get me fired!"

"Remy, no one comes back here, you know that. Move a little bit, my hand's caught... that's more like it..." Immediately followed by more giggles, and a moan for good measure.

Merlin! Severus groaned to himself. Not them. Not now. Could this day _get_ any worse? He shifted in his chair, preparatory to moving, which released an involuntary creak. There was a sudden cessation of sounds. Then...

"Sirius, get your hand out of there, NOW!" Followed by a quick yelp.

"Dammit, Remy, that was my finger..."

"Sorry! Here, give over and let me suck on it.." Then nothing.

Severus rolled his eyes. Well, at least he'd managed to put an end to whatever they were doing, that was one small favour. He tried to go back to his book, but he couldn't concentrate now. And he had the eeriest feeling he was being stared at. Glancing up he found himself gazing into two dark blue eyes, which wore more than a small measure of annoyance.

"Well, well, Snivellus, fancy meeting you here. Not found gainful employment yet, eh?"

Severus had not seen Sirius Black since the day they had both graduated from Hogwarts, just a mere two months prior - and he preferred it that way. And today of all days he did not need to be bothered with the prat. "Black, why don't you just toddle off like a good boy, and go and play with your pet," Severus snarled. Just then a second head hove into view. Naturally. Where you found one you were more than likely to find the other. Almost as though they were chained at the hips. "Lupin. Charming. So they allow your kind in here, do they?" he said nastily, his upper lip curling into a sneer.

Sirius began to lunge toward the former Slytherin, his eyes blazing, but Remus quickly restrained him with his wiry wolf strength, putting his arms around him and containing his anger. "I work here, Severus," he said calmly, "of course I'm allowed in here..."

"I wonder what a few well-chosen words to the owners would accomplish," Severus rejoined, although he edged imperceptibly away from the wolf as he spoke. "Concerning the nature of their new employee..."

"Don't bother, Severus, the owners know. And they know about Sirius and I, as well," he forestalled the other's next remark. "And believe me, it isn't a problem with them..." Sirius almost snickered, knowing what he did about the two owners of the bookstore. No, his and Remus' relationship was certainly no problem with the two men in any way.

"So, Snivellus, why are you skulking in here? I hear the event of the season is taking place today at Grimmauld. Why are you not joining in the festivities?" Score a direct hit for Sirius - he knew damn well why Severus wouldn't wish to be anywhere near the vicinity of Lucius' nuptials.

"None of your bloody business!" Severus snapped. "Why aren't you there yourself, for that matter? Oh wait, it's because your family wishes nothing to do with you, and have burnt your name off the family tapestry, isn't it? Which is why they disowned you and cast you out, because they can't stand the sight of you..."

"I chose to leave," Sirius hissed, getting siriusly pissed now, and it took all that Remus could do to restrain him.

"Sirius, please, not here," he begged his lover, catching his gaze, "not anywhere, but especially not here."

Sirius would not be contained. "We have our flat, you know, Remus and I do. We're together. What do you have, Snivellus? Empty promises and a boyfriend that's getting married to someone else? Hah!"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Pushing Remus aside, Severus knocked Sirius flat onto his back and took up a position astride him, his hands around the animagus' throat, throttling him as hard as he could. Merlin, how much he hated him, had always hated him and would continue to hate him until the day he died. Why couldn't he just leave him alone? Why couldn't they _all_ just leave him alone? Was that so much to ask? Beneath his grasp, Sirius' face was beginning to turn a dusky red, even as his fingers sought to prise off those that were attempting to choke the life out of him.

Remus Lupin was deceptively stronger than he looked. He grabbed Severus and broke the chokehold that he had on his boyfriend, pulling him off of Sirius and pinning his arms behind his back, while keeping an eye out for anyone that might possibly be coming their way. He said in a voice that managed to stay calm cool and collected, although inwardly he was shaking with suppressed rage, "Don't _ever_ touch him again, Severus. I've no wish to hurt you, but there are times, as you well know, when the wolf gains the upper hand, and you do _not_ wish to run afoul of him...again..." The last spoken in a barely audible tone. From the corner of his eye, he watched Sirius struggle to catch his breath, wary as well of any attempts at retaliation from that corner. One knowing look from the lycanthrope's topaz eyes told Sirius all he needed to know, and he contented himself with scooting away from Severus, his blue eyes glaring at him balefully.

"I think you'd better leave," Remus suggested, releasing his hold on Snape. "I'm sorry that ...things are difficult for you today...but I can't allow you to take it out on Sirius." His tone was not unkindly, for he truly did understand. At one time, the prospect of Sirius' possible marriage loomed between them as well. But circumstances, which although cruel at the time turned out to be for the best, altered impending sorrow into current joy. And he knew that nothing would ever separate them again. He locked eyes with the other young man. "Besides, things have a way of working out when you lease expect them."

"That's easy for you to say!" Severus had difficulty in maintain his mask of indifference when he simply wanted to hurt someone, anyone - preferably Sirius Black - to take away this terrible pain that resided deep within him. Bah, there was no use in remaining here. Not now. The precariously balanced mood he had been in was inexorably broken now. He'd have to find somewhere else to go, something else to do. And hope that he didn't have any more dolts or ninnies to deal with. He rose from the floor, brushing off his dark robes, retrieved the book he had been reading and reshelved it.

"If you like I can speak to the owners for you, as regards a position," Remus began, but a hiss from Severus quickly cut his words off.

"Spare me your pity, Lupin! I've no need of it. Pitiful as my life may seem to be, it is far better than yours, for I don't have that pitiful excuse of a human being in mine. Mark my words, he'll never be anything, or do anything, because he isn't capable of it. He's a ne'er-do-well, and that's all he'll ever be. I suspect that someday he'll end up where he truly belongs - in Azkaban. Even _you_ deserve better than that." Without waiting for a reply of any sort, he whirled about and, back stiff, head held high, he proudly made his way from the shop. He knew that they would not dare to either follow him - or hex him - and today he simply did not care. Once he gained the street once more, he began to walk, until he reached the alley located behind the bookstore. And there, out of view of the passersby on the street and everyone else, he took out his frustration by kicking the brick building - hard. Which accomplished nothing, of course.

Even as he wondered where Lucius was - and what exactly he was doing.


	4. How Do You Handle a Woman?

TITLE: The Choices That We Make

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: SS/LM

RATING: NC17

FEEDBACK: Contains spoilers for HBP

DISCLAIMER: Of course all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling

- I just like to play with Severus and Lucius when I can!

DEDICATION: To my glorious, talented, wondrous and everlastingly sexy

inspiration - Gary Oldman - and of course to Alan Rickman and Jason Isaacs! And to my two Severuses - Amber and Ann - who both love my Luciuses!

The Choices That We Make

Chapter 4 - How Do You Handle A Woman?

The first place that Lucius thought to search for Severus was the Leaky Cauldron, apparating there immediately from the Manor. The wizard behind the desk was reluctant to talk at first, but it's amazing what a few well-placed galleons can do in the proper hands. And once they had changed hands, he was chock full of useful information. Room number. Time that he had checked in. Location of said room. Even down to what he had been wearing, although Lucius hadn't bothered to ask him that. That he already knew. Dismissing the man as being of no further use to him, Lucius swiveled about, with the intent of going up to the room straightaways, but was stopped by the words, "He isn't there, though. He went out a while ago and I haven't seen him since." Lucius turned and glowered his disapproval, thinking that should have been the first bit of information offered, not the last, but there was nothing to be done for it. He could go up to Severus' room and wait - but that didn't suit his restless spirit at the moment. Besides, who knew how long that would take? He needed Severus - and he needed him now.

He strode balefully from the establishment, ignoring the sycophantic cries of have a good day that were being aimed his way. So intent was he on his own dark thoughts that he nearly collided with a couple that were on their way in. The gentleman managed to retain his balance, as well as that of the lady at his side. And when Lucius realized who it was, he began to think he was having the worst luck ever - Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange. Not that he minded Rodolphus, of course. He and his fellow Death Eater were on excellent terms, and had been since school days. No, it was his wife that he had no wish to meet on this day of all days - for Bella was the sister of Narcissa Black, his erstwhile bride-to-be. And he did not need her pointed barbs, nor her sarcastic wit right now. He suspected that she knew of the true state of affairs between he and his affianced, not to mention his true relationship with Severus Snape, and he'd no wish to hear anything from her, as the two sisters were rather close. Especially so as he had no intention of showing up for the big event. Fuck the marriage. Fuck the alliance. Simply fuck it all.

"Lucius!" Rodolphus cried in evident surprise. "I didn't expect to see you out and about, especially today. What are you doing here? Don't tell me you're having a bachelor party and I wasn't invited?" The dark eyes sparkled merrily, and Lucius realized of course that he was jesting. But he simply wasn't in the mood. And Bellatrix was observing him closely as she dusted herself off from their close encounter.

"No, no bachelor party," he said succinctly. "I was... working on something for our Lord, and I needed...Severus' advice. You've not seen him have you?" A damnable lie, but he'd worry about that later, for he doubted Rodolphus would question Lord Voldemort as to the veracity of Lucius' statement.

"Severus? No, we've not seen him," Rodolphus tried to pass over the subject lightly. It was a fragile one indeed as his wife - whom he had married shortly after her graduation the summer before - was not shy about making her thoughts known on the subject of Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape - and the injustice she thought was being done to the only sister she gave a damn about. He had no wish to see the fur fly between them. Better to move on to a safer topic.

Lucius had no wish himself to stand there any longer than he had to - time being of the essence - and to his way of thinking he didn't have to at all, especially as they had no useful information to impart. He started to push past them, intent on going about his business. But Bellatrix had other ideas. She summarily grabbed his arm, having no compunction about yanking him almost off his feet, away from the throng that flowed by them, against the wall of the tavern behind them. "You will _not_ dishonour my sister in this way!" she hissed at him. "I know about you and that...that...vile creature...You are marrying Narcissa. It's time you remembered that!"

Lucius yanked his arm away from her angrily, his hand going toward his wand. But he thought better of it. And with Rodolphus there, he was outnumbered. He knew better than to think the man would side against his wife, nor did he expect it. "My life is none of your business!" he snapped, "and I'll thank you to stay out of it!"

"It is when it concerns Narcissa! If you think you and he have been discreet in any way, you are sadly mistaken. You and he are laughingstocks. Only your family saves you from complete disgrace. You are lucky that He has not chosen to deal with this himself. But that too may change, Mr. Malfoy, should certain things be brought to his attention." She moved closer and closer to him, until she was eye to eye with him, in his face even, her dark eyes spitting fire at him.

"Bella, come love, we must prepare for the wedding, remember? And we have other business we need to see to." The voice of Rodolphus was calm as he attempted to defuse his wife, as he'd no wish to see this disintegrate into a wizard's bawl here in the street - not that he was concerned about his Bella, she could hold her own against any wizard he knew. Including Lucius Malfoy. But not here or now. Hopefully not ever.

"If you have any idea of leaving my sister at the altar, you'd better rethink them," Bella threatened him fiercely, "for I shall hunt you down and kill you like the dog that you are..."

Enough was enough. "What I do or do not do is none of your business!" He pushed her out of his way, seething internally, with the intention of sending a wordless hex her way. But he became distracted when, from the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of long dark hair. Could it be? He turned toward it eagerly, hopefully, but no, it was a stranger that was passing along the main thoroughfare behind them, not the one he sought.

Bella didn't fail to notice this and she fairly crowed her disdain. "So he has left you, has he? Serves you right! Severus has better sense than I gave him credit for!" she gloated, throwing back her head, cackling. Before she turned serious again. "You know where to be. And when to be there. Do not fail to do so!" And she gave her arm to Rodolphus, signalling her willingness to now enter the Leaky Cauldron. With a final symphathetic glance at Lucius, her husband swept her away, and they were quickly lost to view.

As if he weren't upset enough before, Lucius' agitation was only increased a hundredfold after that ignoble encounter. Let her tell Lord Voldemort - a lot of good it would do her, as the Dark Lord knew already. And didn't care. But that was beside the point. He still hadn't found Severus, and the closer it drew to the time of his appointed wedding, the more anxious he became to find him and make everything right in his life.

A sudden thought occurred to him. What was the name of that bookstore that Severus liked to frequent at times when Lucius was unavailable? Not Flourish & Botts. Smaller. Off the beaten track. Ah, yes. Stolen Hours. That was the one. That would be his next stop, then. And hopefully his last.


	5. Disentangling Fact From Fiction

TITLE: The Choices That We Make

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: SS/LM

RATING: NC17

FEEDBACK: Contains spoilers for HBP

DISCLAIMER: Of course all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling

- I just like to play with Severus and Lucius when I can!

DEDICATION: To my glorious, talented, wondrous and everlastingly sexy

inspiration - Gary Oldman - and of course to Alan Rickman and Jason Isaacs! And to my two Severuses - Amber and Ann - who both love my Luciuses!

The Choices That We Make

Chapter Five - Disentangling Fact From Fiction

All that Severus Snape gained from his booted assault upon the heavy brick building was a broken heel - which he muttered a quick Reparo to put to rights - and, if possible, an unhappier disposition. Damn Sirius Black all to hell! Knowing that he was right didn't make things any better, of course. And seeing the two of them together - obviously happy and free to be who they were before everyone - only chafed him all the more. And caused him to take stock, not only of his situation, but of his life as well...

Here he was, eighteen, his schooling finished, ready to embark upon his adult life - but what sort of life? He had been in love with Lucius since he was a mere child, had been with him as part of a couple - albeit a secret one - for some three years now. He had never allowed the issue of Lucius' impending marriage - which of course he'd always known about - to be the sword of Damocles above their collective heads, pushing any and all such thoughts aside for a different day. Well, that different day had arrived, and he wasn't ready for it - he who was invariably anal about his preparations for anything and everything, had simply buried his head in the sand with regards to an event that couldn't help but change his life forever - and not for the good. He had built his whole future about Lucius Malfoy - even as regards the thoughts he had of becoming a pharmacist and opening his own potions shop. Everything revolved about Lucius. And now he was losing him and his whole world was falling about him and he was ill prepared to deal with it.

"Severus!"

He heard his name and his head jerked up suddenly, his cheeks flaming, his heart thumping loudly. Could it be? He didn't want it to be - he hoped it was...

But no, it wasn't Lucius. Rather it was his longtime friend Evan Rosier, and Evan's boyfriend Leland Wilkes. What, were all the gay couples from Hogwarts having some sort of reunion this day here in Diagon Alley? Egads!

The two dark young former Slytherins were entwined about one another, as always, arms about one another's waists, hands tucked into mutual pockets. Everything they did, they did in tandem, and in complete syncopation - including but not limited to moving together in mutual accord, and finishing one another's thoughts. They were happy young Death Eaters - happy in love and happy with their exalted positions with their Lord, for ever since they were children they had played at being soldiers and now their dream had come true - and nothing could disturb the quiet tenor of their existence.

Evan saw at a glance that Severus was quite unhappy, and it didn't take a genius to figure out why. He and Leland were to attend the wedding, of course. Their parents were friends of the family on both sides, so it was rather inevitable. But he also understood why Severus would be dying inside on this day - he would, himself, should the Wilkes ever press the issue of Leland's marriage, which luckily they never had.

"Severus," he said quietly, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't bother wasting your pity on me," Severus fairly snarled, "I have no use for it. Reserve it for him, for he will need it, not I..." He turned away from the two, closing his eyes, determined that they not see any trace of weakness there. Thus missing the platinum blonde head as it bobbed into view, and wove its impeccable way into the bookstore behind him. But Evan and Leland saw - exchanging glances with one another. However they said nothing, at least not until they were able to gauge more of Severus' true mood.

"Severus, you know as well as we do that he doesn't want this," Evan began, hesitantly.

"I know no such thing!" Severus cried out, "and I've no wish to discuss this. With you, or anyone else."

"But you should," Leland said, even as Evan chimed in, "You really should."

"Why? To what purpose? To torture myself all the more? It's over. It's done. She's won...he's hers..." The hoarse voice trailed away in anguish.

The two young men exchanged glances. "Are you telling us that Lucius is in love with Narcissa?" Evan asked.

"No, of course not!" Severus said disdainfully.

"Are you telling us that he doesn't love you any more?" this from Leland.

"How could he?" But unbidden sprang to his mind the image of Lucius, the words of love which poured from his lips, protestations of eternal love... "What does it matter, he's marrying _her_!"

"But Sev, be honest, what else can he do?" Evan asked evenly.

"Yes, Sev, what choice does he have?" from Leland. "If he doesn't, I'm sure his father will cut him off completely. How would he survive? We're talking about Lucius here - he doesn't have your strength... all he has is his tongue, and the money..."

"No, not your strength," Evan echoed. "Charm and money..."

Severus' head was spinning, his mind reeling. Intellectually, he knew they were right, but emotionally...his heart insisted that if Lucius Malfoy really cared, he'd give it all up for him. All of it. For them. For their love. Their future.

And yet he'd done so much already - this was the logical side of Severus Snape coming to the fore. Hed taken Severus into his house - into his bedroom - had segregated Narcissa into a separate wing from themselves, with no access to their space, thanks to carefully placed wards and hexes. Severus had been given complete run of the house, of course, access to anything and everything. The house elves had been told to obey his every command, as master of the house. And it would stay that way, no matter the presence of the shrill harpy within the domicile. Not to mention that he had unhindered access to Lucius' vault at Gringott's. No, if he were to be completely honest with himself, he knew that Lucius did not love the bitch. And he would not be "with" her - other than the brief encounter necessary for him to produce an heir. And that was very much against his will, it being nothing he wished to do, or would have any desire to ever repeat, once done.

No, Lucius' heart was his and totally his. Always had been and always would be. This he knew.

So what was he accomplishing by taking this stand? By removing himself from Lucius' life? Other than making both of them miserable? He had put Lucius into an untenable position. What else was the man supposed to do, but what he had no choice but to do? Merlin, why was he such a major eejit sometimes? Severus groaned to himself. Well, he'd fucked up now. What could he possibly do to put things right? Nothing, and he knew it. By now, Lucius was no doubt preparing for the big event, and far beyond his reach. Should he even wish to see him. Which was questionable.

Leland and Evan began frantically digging their elbows into one another. They'd both seen the wizard in question flying out of Stolen Hours, but they had to make Severus see - and go after him. But how to do it and not be obvious about it?

Their gestures between themselves had not gone unnoticed by the dark haired boy. Frowning, he glanced at whatever they were becoming overwrought about - and when he saw him, his heart caught in his throat with a great tearing sob. Lucius!

And suddenly everything fell away - all the turmoil, all the misgivings, the doubts, the pain - all he could see was Lucius, and his heart cried out for him. Without making a conscious effort, he slid away from the wall, past the two now grinning youths, who made no move to stop him, as he fell into step behind Lucius, who was completely unaware of his presence and was moving quickly away in obvious perturbation.

Evan and Leland turned to one another with a shared sigh. "Ain't love grand?"


	6. Appointment With Destiny

TITLE: The Choices That We Make

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: SS/LM

RATING: NC17

FEEDBACK: Contains spoilers for HBP

DISCLAIMER: Of course all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling

- I just like to play with Severus and Lucius when I can!

DEDICATION: To my glorious, talented, wondrous and everlastingly sexy

inspiration - Gary Oldman - and of course to Alan Rickman and Jason Isaacs! And to Amber, who taught me to love Severus and Lucius as a couple.

The Choices That We Make

Chapter Six - Appointment with Destiny

Lucius entered the quaint book shoppe, letting his eyes adjust to the dimmer interior, as he contemplated just what he would do once he caught up with his quarry. He'd been so intent upon catching him he'd not actually thought that part through. Beg his forgiveness? Swear his undying fealty? Promise to never leave him? All he knew was that he had to do something - and do it damn quickly, for he had the darkest foreboding that if he waited, he would lose Severus forever - and that thought he simply could not bear.

Removing his handstitched dragonhyde gloves, all the better to feel the hard cold handle of his serpent cane - a gift from Severus and one he was never without - he beckoned to the nearest employee, who approached him with a bright smile which encompassed all the warmth and friendliness that was characteristic of Stolen Hours. "How may I help you, sir?" the gentleman, who was in fact one of the two owners, inquired.

"I am looking for a friend of mine," Lucius began. Although it would have been easier to merely search through the bookstore himself, he was ever one to have others do his bidding. "He is about my height, slightly taller, long dark hair, dark eyes, and he is garbed in black robes."

"That sounds like Mr. Snape, and I do believe he is here," the gentleman nodded affably. "If you would care to look toward the back of the store, I believe it is his wont to sit near the dark arts and history sections. Very studious, Mr. Snape is. Always a pleasure to see him."

Lucius acknowledged the information stiffly, his excitement rising at the prospect of beholding his lover once more, and making things right between them. So close now, so very close. But when he would move toward the indicated location, a hand closed about his wrist, and he felt sharp fingernails digging into his flesh. Before he could even move toward his wand, his ear was met by the sound of a sybillant hiss, and he found himself face to face with Medusa herself - or the next best thing, Narcissa Black.

Narcissa wore ordinary robes, and her blonde hair was set in paper curls about her head, giving her a ragtag appearance. No makeup, as if she had left in the middle of dressing for the farce. Beneath the robes he could catch a glimpse of virginal white. Which, if he had his way about it, could stay that way as far as he was concerned. "What do you think you're doing?" he said coldly, seeking to remove himself from her taloned grasp.

"I could ask you the same thing!" the harpy shrieked, although she had the presence of mind not to raise her voice, for which he was grateful. "Everything is in readiness, your parents and mine are there, and I am told that you are gallivanting about looking for that miserable son of a bitch? You will not do this to me, Lucius Malfoy, you will not!" Due to the fact that he was unwilling to draw attention to himself by struggling harder, she maintained a hold upon his wrist, digging her nails ever deeper.

"Unhand me woman!" he demanded. "What I do is none of your business. Not now and not in the future. Do you understand me?" He succeeded in wresting himself from her grip at last, rubbing at the gouged flesh. He was still considering hexing her for good measure, his pale grey eyes the colour of a stormtossed sea.

"You don't seem to understand the power that we Blacks have. You will do as you have agreed, or the consequences will be most unpleasant."

"You don't scare me," Lucius bluffed. No, he was not afraid of her. But he was also not stupid, and he was well aware of what sort of wizards the Blacks were, and for that he had a healthy respect. "Don't you have somewhere else you should be?" he sneered. "And if I were you, I'd be grateful that no one can see you at this moment, for frankly you've looked better."

Her cheeks took on the hue of a ripe Italian tomato as the steam proceeded to escape from her ears. "You are a bastard, Lucius Malfoy, make no mistake about that. I have no wish to marry you, believe me. But this choice has been taken away from us, so I'm making the most of a very unpleasant situation. Even down to accepting the living arrangements you took such pride in informing me of. To be forced to live in the same home as that ...that...misbegotten creature..."

Now she had gone too far. Lucius' wand was in his hand, and then it was at her throat. "Not ..one...more... word..." he said, managing to hide his actions from any interested (make that nosy) onlookers by making it appear that he was caressing her gently. "Get out of my sight before I transfigure you into something more hideous than you already are..." He glared at her for a full minute before lowering the wand, allowing her to draw breath again.

"You'll be sorry, Mr. Malfoy," she rubbed at her throat although he'd barely touched her. But the look in his eye and the step he took toward her told her that her most prudent course of action was a hasty retreat, which she proceeded to do, apparating from view.

Now to find Severus. He cleared his mind of Narcissa the second she disappeared, as he made his way to where, hopefully, his lover awaited. However, when he found the section clearly labeled Dark Arts/History, there was no sign of him. But, to his great dismay, there were two others there. Them he could easily have done without. Especially his fiance's cousin. This just wasn't his day, was it?

"Are you leaving my cousin at the altar?" Sirius asked snidely. He was sitting in a comfortable chair, with Remus standing behind him, giving him a neck massage. At Sirius' words, Remus lightly smacked him on his shoulder, but continued with his ministrations.

Disappointment at not finding Severus left Lucius mute for a moment, and he didn't bother to come up with a witty retort. Which did not fail to escape Remus Lupin's notice. "He was here, and not very long ago," he said in a kindly voice. He could see the distress the young aristocrat attempted to hide, and his warm heart would not allow his lover to be cruel toward the other boy.

"Yes, that he was, and just as miserable as he could be," Sirius continued obliviously, which earned him another light reprimand from Remus. "Remy!" he protested, turning his head and frowning at him, only to be met by a mouthed, 'Behave.'

"I'm afraid I don't know where he's gone, Lucius," Remus continued, "I'm afraid he was rather upset.." Although he didn't add that Sirius had not helped that situation any. "I'm sure you'll find him... Things have a way of working out when you least expect them..." Echoing the words he had used with Severus.

"It's of no importance," Lucius attempted to feign indifference. "I had some business to discuss with him, that's all." But he realized even as he spoke that his time was running out and he began to panic at the thought that he would be not only cut off, penniless and bereft, but minus his lover too, apparently. What in the name of Salazar's balls was he going to do?

Remus wasn't deceived for a minute. His kindly nature made him more emphathetic of the feelings of others than most people, and he could feel the pain beneath the surface. His tender heart broke for both of them. "He loves you, Lucius," he said very softly, "I know he does. Please believe in the power of that love. It's an amazing thing."

For a moment the fragile mask fell, and he could clearly see the raw emotions which roiled inside of the young blonde. But Lucius quickly regained control, not bothering to respond, as he didn't completely trust his voice at that moment, and he fled from the shop in a total state of perturbation.

Which was when Severus spotted him, and began to follow him.

When had the pursued become the pursuer? Severus maintained a constant distance between them, allowing others to fill the gap but never losing sight of the blonde. He seemed to have no set destination, wandering aimlessly, rather. At one point, he stopped inside a spirit shoppe, reappearing moments later, his hand held protectively against one robe pocket. Severus guessed he must have put something fragile there. Small wonder what that might be.

And Severus was seriously concerned when he turned into Knockturn Alley. He was not afraid of the place, of course, despite its reputation. But what could Lucius possibly want there? That is what concerned him. But his fears were to no avail. Apparently he merely sought a place away from all others, for he turned into what Severus knew to be a blind alley and disappeared from view. Stealthily, Severus crept up upon him, casting an invisibility charm for good measure. Cautiously he encroached upon his solitude. Assuming, of course that he was alone. Which he was.

And what Severus saw floored him.

Lucius Malfoy was upon his knees, oblivious to his surroundings, to the filth beneath and around him, which stained his otherwise immaculate robes. His hands covered his face, and his shoulders were shaking silently, for not a sound could be heard. If Severus didn't know better, he'd think Lucius was crying. But Lucius never cried. Lucius was beyond crying. He was too hard for that...too perfect...too...

And yet that is just what he was doing. For the second time that day, although Severus had no way of knowing that. And the sight went straight to his heart as surely as any blade thrown by the sure hand of the finest Death Eater. Which is what broke Severus Snape. Instantly. Completely.

"Lucius!" he cried out in a strangled voice. The startled blonde looked up.

Their eyes locked and for a long moment neither one moved.

And then they both moved, simultaneously, Lucius rising from his knees, Severus running toward him. And they managed to meet somewhere in the middle.

And the measure of the joy in their reunion could be told in the meshing of their lips, the joining of their bodies, one unto the other. Arms enveloped. Lips spoke volumes. Hearts beating in time once more.

"Severus, I've left, I told my father I won't do it, you mean more to me..."Lucius babbled, the words flowing between them like balm upon Severus' aching soul. And he heard them, and he knew that they were true. But he also knew what had to be done.

"Lucius," he said softly, placing one long finger across his lover's lips to stem the oral tide, "you... must... marry... her..."

"What?" A startled gasp.

"I understand why you have to do it," Severus said gently, "and that it changes nothing between us. I will not leave you, Lucius. Not now. Not ever." He gently stroked the flowing blonde hair which hung upon Lucius' shoulders. "I am yours. Til death do us part. Go now, before you are late. Go and be married. I shall be waiting for you afterward. At home. Our home." And he apparated from the alley before Lucius could get a word in edgewise, leaving one startled young man in his wake.


	7. The Wedding Night

TITLE: The Choices That We Make

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: SS/LM

RATING: NC17

FEEDBACK: Contains spoilers for HBP

DISCLAIMER: Of course all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling

- I just like to play with Severus and Lucius when I can!

DEDICATION: To my glorious, talented, wondrous and everlastingly sexy

inspiration - Gary Oldman - and of course to Alan Rickman and Jason Isaacs! And to Amber, who taught me to love Severus and Lucius as a couple.

The Choices That We Make

Chapter 7 - The Wedding Night

Lucius stood within their bedroom, resplendent in his magnificent silver robes, which shimmered as he moved, catching the light from the candles which were set about the room in abundance, giving him a bit of an otherworldly appearance. In his long platinum hair had been wound

strands of blue filament which glowed incandescently, and which merely served to enhance his cool beauty. Severus felt his breath catch in his throat at the very sight of him. He himself was garbed in new robes - jade green, to complete the Slytherin motif between them. The yin and the yang. The beginning and the end. The alpha and the omega.

Lucius had made it to the wedding on time - of course, for without him they could not possibly hope to start. His father had clapped him on the shoulder upon his arrival, and his eyes were filled with understanding, but nothing further was said between them regarding Severus - or Narcissa, for that matter, until the end of the ceremony, just before they were due to move on to the reception. The ritual itself had gone smoothly, but he himself was absent from it, at least in spirit, while his body merely went through the motions. The Blacks had seemed pleased enough, and it appeared that their daughter had made no mention of her fiance's intention to back out of the marriage. Malachi drew Lucius aside, as everyone moved toward the reception area, a magically enhanced section of the house which had been enlarged to hold everyone in the otherwise dreary mansion. "Son," he said, "stay long enough to satisfy the proprieties, and then you are free to return to him." Lucius nodded briefly, to show he understood, before he was swept up by his fellow Death Eaters and escorted by them to the reception. What little time he spent there was spent in their company, and Narcissa kept her distance, remaining with her sister and a few distant cousins. When he was ready, she insisted on leaving with him, even though they had far different destinations - she was always one to mind appearances. And they apparated away from one another without so much as a backward glance. But not until Lucius had given her strict instructions that she was not to arrive at the Manor before late the following afternoon, or she would find no admittance. Which she agreed to, reluctantly and unhappily.

And while Lucius was being wed to the she-monster, Severus himself had been busy, availing himself of the funds at his disposal - something he had never actually done before, for, as he frequently told Lucius, it wasn't his money he wanted, it was the man himself. But today was a special occasion, and he found he had need of them. He had personally set the candles about the bedroom and magically lit them. He'd enchanted their large sleigh bed for the occasion into a large round one with a gauzy canopy, and silken sheets in silver and green - the colours of the day. Sandalwood incense burned, and in the background, Debussy's Le Mer played softly. While in Severus' pocket, two rings lay - identical rings - each one consisting of two serpents twined about a black opal, enchanted rubies embedded in the snake's eyes. And within each band SS + LM eternal love.

Lucius had apparated directly to their bedroom after the wedding, and to say that he was surprised by what Severus had done would be an understatement indeed. But he understood immediately what Severus had planned, and he approved of it with his whole heart. He had been through one sham marriage ceremony today - now would come the real one, the only one that would mean anything to the two of them - their own private binding ceremony. And he never loved Severus so much as when his bridegroom entered the bedroom in his new robes, his beautiful dark tresses gleaming in the candlelight, a small plait upon the top of his head, entwined with green filament.

Moving as with one accord, they glided toward one another, meeting in the middle of the room, facing one other. "Come we now to be bound, one to the other," Severus softly intoned, and Lucius echoed his words. "For the love in our hearts is strong and cannot be denied. No man, whether wizard or muggle, may ever tear asunder that which we choose to bind together here and now, and those that attempt it shall only reap unhappiness as their reward."

From his pocket, Severus drew his wand, and he used it to draw a circle upon the floor about the two of them. Soft flames rose from the circle - flames that would burn but not consume. Lucius felt something in his pocket - his fingers closed about the ring which Severus had accio'd there, and he gripped the cool surface, in anticipation of the proper

moment.

At Severus' command, velvet ties appeared as if from nowhere, winding themselves about the two young men, encircling their waists, falling over their shoulders - not the bonds which they typically used in their lovemaking, no, these were softer in texture, and yet of a resilience beneath the surface that could not be denied - the ends floating in the middle in a celtic lovers' knot, upon which they placed their conjoined hands.

"For these are the ties that bind - upon which we shall pledge our lives together - love, honour, trust, fidelity, and unswerving devotion..." Severus reached for Lucius' left hand, took the ring he held so gently in his palm and slid it onto his ring finger, from which he had removed the gaudy bauble which meant nothing to him. "I give to you this ring, Lucius Malfoy, as a symbol of my eternal love, for my love is a circle which shall never end, and will only grow stronger through time. I have charmed it to be attuned to your very life force and if, Merlin forbid, something should happen to you, I will know it immediately and will rush to your side no matter where I am, no matter what I am doing. I pledge to you my heart, and my endless devotion, not only to you, but to any children which you may sire, for being of your blood they are precious to me as well, and I shall watch over them as if they were my own. I accept you as you are, for I would have you no other way, and I accept the way that things must appear between us to the outside world, knowing that in our hearts we do know the truth. And that is what matters more than anything." He paused, waiting, as Lucius followed his lead, for nothing had been rehearsed, it was all impromptu, but it was all heartfelt and most sincere.

Lucius took Severus' proper hand in his, placing the corresponding ring onto his finger, as he gazed deeply into those onyx eyes, saying, "I, Lucius Malfoy, take you, Severus Snape, as my husband in my heart, my helpmeet, my lover, my best friend and my confidante in all things - my partner in life, as well as in death. For nothing shall part us, either in this world, or in the next, this I do vow. These things I do promise to you - everything I am is yours to command, and everything I own, as well. I promise to be there for you, to care for and love you to the best of my abilities. And within the walls of our home, none there are that shall gainsay you in any way. I shall always protect you, as I shall always walk beside you before our Lord. You are my soulmate, and I've no wish to live without you. Ever. And likewise, if anything should happen to you, I will be there, no matter what. Any children that I may

have will honour you as I do, for I shall never deny you to them, nor what you mean to me. These things I promise, and more. For you are my life, and nothing shall ever change that."

Their eyes were locked together - black upon grey, the dark and the light, their hearts so very visible to one another as they pledged their troth, one to the other. Slowly they came together, their lips touching gently, to seal this pledge they had made - and now the binding was complete, as the flames rose to a fever pitch, changing in shade from crimson to blue, to show that it was done, before disappearing completely from view.

The kiss grew deeper between them, as with one accord they moved toward the marriage bed, the velvet ties falling gently at their feet as they did so. Lucius backed onto the bed, pulling Severus after him, pulling him on top of him, their lips never breaking the kiss. Had he not promised his lover that they would be together this night, and the evil one would be banished to a distant hotel, unable to disturb them in any way? "You are my husband," he whispered softly, "my only love..."

"As you are mine," Severus replied gently. "Lucius, make love to me... on this, our wedding night..."

Hands, soft and gentle, seeking, finding, exploring, discovering...Clothes quickly shed as being of no further use. The warmth of bare flesh touching in mutual admiration. Hardness against hardness.

Lucius' long supple fingers traveled lightly along Severus' spinal column, skittering across the firm muscles, until they reached his gluteus maximus. He cupped the rounded globes, so deliciously taut beneath his touch, teasing him with soft kneading motions, before he slid those same fingers into the crease, and lightly over his lover's perineum before passing across his entrance.

"Lucius," Severus moaned softly, "I pray you, do not tease me, not tonight. Please, I need to feel you inside of me...make me yours, claim me for your own..."

"Oh yes, my sweet one, I shall," Lucius promised, even as he inserted one finger into Severus' hot moist opening, becoming encased in the velvety interior of his lover. Severus gasped at the wanted intrusion, which he knew was merely the overture to so much more. "Is that what you desire?" Lucius asked huskily, adding a second digit, scissoring both fingers to relax that ring of muscles which so zealously guarded the entrance to paradise.

"Yes, that is what I desire," Severus warmly responded, "for now..." The words remained unspoken between them, for they both knew what would come...in time...

As Lucius probed into his husband's recesses, Severus bent his dark head to the smooth firm chest beneath him, his tongue busily laving that pale creamy skin, tasting the slight touch of alcohol which came from his pores - for yes, Lucius had indulged himself at the wedding, to take the edge off the miserable occasion. But Severus decided that he needed more. He accio'd the bottle of muggle champagne he had left icing in a bucket, and which he'd had the forethought to pop the cork from. It flew to his hand, and he began to pour the cool liquid onto the icy blonde's chest, dribbling it slowly, which made him squirm.

"Sev, that's so ...cold," he protested feebly, pausing in what he was doing at this distraction.

"I'll make it better," Severus promised, adding, "And do not stop..." in a firm voice. And when the fingers began to move once more, Severus began to lick at the effervescent fluid, licking it hungrily from the peaks of Lucius' hardened nipples, those tasty nubs which rose so invitingly in hard dusky bite-sized morsels which Severus could never resist. He sucked each one into his mouth in turn, suckling at his lover eagerly, nibbling at him, teasing him with his tongue. As he worked, he ground his hardness into Lucius' invitingly, teasingly, stirring his husband up as only he could do. Lucius worked harder to find the spot, the magic place which would produce the inevitable result from Mr. Snape - and find it he did, touching it with both fingers.

"Aaahhh!" Severus cried out in pleasure-filled tones. "Oh Lucius..."

Lucius then removed his fingers, to Severus' disappointment, slapping each of his husband's cheeks lightly as he did so. "Upon your hands and knees!" he commanded ever so firmly, and Severus scrambled to obey, rolling off of Lucius and onto all fours as Lucius resituated himself behind him, his gaze fixed upon that oh so inviting bum before him. Lovingly he ran his tongue over those cheeks, nibbling lightly as he did so, grazing the tender flesh with his teeth, which elicited an assortment of moans from Severus. He wiggled his ass invitingly, temptingly, so that Lucius would touch him the way he wished to be touched, and was rewarded with a quick swipe of his entrance by Lucius' talented tongue. "More, please," he begged, not caring how needy he sounded, "more..."

And Lucius was more than happy to oblige. He moved his tongue inside that inviting orifice, inhaling the scent of the man on his knees before him, licking and sucking and fucking his happy hole while an ecstatic Severus pushed back against his face to encourage his attentions. He couldn't believe how good Lucius felt inside of him, he'd never dreamed that this could be until the first time he had had it done to him - he couldn't believe that he had actually argued against it, but Lucius had insisted and Lucius had used his powers of persuasion, and as in most things, Lucius' will invariably prevailed. Not always, but most of the time. And now Severus didn't know how he'd lived without it before, it felt so very good.

But that wasn't the only reason that Lucius was there, so he removed his tongue, giving a last loving lick to Sev's entrance. "Lucius," Severus anticipated his husband's next move. "I bought something new for us to try. A special blend," and he accio'd a jar from the bureau where he had laid it aside. Lucius took the jar into his hands, removed the lid, sniffing at the contents.

"What is it?" he asked uncertainly. "It seems familiar, somehow..."

"It should, the scent is heather," Severus replied, "but the taste is something completely different. Wild strawberry."

"That is different." Lucius dipped his fingers into the goo, generously slathering it over his cock, preparing his hard lovemuscle to enter that inviting portal. He rose to his knees, guiding himself until he was poised and ready. Severus was clearly restless, writhing against him. His body ached for Lucius - he had to have him, now, or go mad, surely... "Lucius..." he whined softly.

Lucius entered his husband in one swift move - surely, firmly, deeply - so deep that his balls slapped hard against Severus' ass. Severus grasped the silken sheets beneath his fists, balling them up in his grip, as he was filled by Lucius in just the way he loved to be filled. "Fuck me, Lucius," he begged, "fuck me hard. I want to feel you, feel your pain...and your pleasure..."

Lucius bent over Severus, so that his breath was warm in his husband's ear. "Beg me harder," he said, "make me know that you want me...and how much..."

"I want you, Lucius, I want you more than anything in the world, more than anyone in the world. . . Merlin, when I see you, sometimes I can't help but cum in my pants, you're so damn sexy...and thinking about you, when I'm alone, I can't help but touch myself... thinking about your lips, your fingers, your cock..."

"Touch yourself now," Lucius commanded, as he began to move inside of Severus, "place your hand upon your own cock while I fuck you, but do not come..."

Severus obeyed, taking his erection in his own hand, stroking it as he had been bidden, while he pushed back against Lucius, as if seeking to impale himself even further upon him.

"Yes, my baby, please yourself even as I please you," Lucius' lusty voice lilted across his libido. Severus' hand tightened, his strokes became shorter, but he was careful not to reach fruition - not yet. Harder, and harder Lucius thrust - oh yes, oh Merlin yes, the friction, the blessed friction - if this continued he'd be hard put not to cum...

...til suddenly Lucius withdrew himself - it seemed as if it were done in mid-stroke - and Severus began to whimper. "No, no nooooooo, Lucius, don't stop, for Merlin's sake, please don't stop..." but his moaning was cut short when Lucius rolled him over onto his back, and sheathed himself again easily in that tight wet channel.

"I want to see my husband's face," he said hoarsely, lust dripping from his voice, and a light sheen of sweat visible upon his pale brow. "I want to watch you touch yourself, watch your face as I fuck you, know that I am pleasing you as greatly as you are pleasing me...my sweet sweet boy..."

Severus moaned at his words, at his touch - at everything about Lucius Malfoy, now his husband, his forever. What greater commitment could two wizards make to one another than the one they had chosen upon this night? His fist closed about his hardness again, and he renewed his frenzied attack upon himself as Lucius continued the assault upon his interior. "Oh gods, Lucius," he moaned, "I love you so much!"

Lucius reached down and took possession of Severus' nipples, twisting them between his fingers, until he arched his back in sheer pleasure. "May I cum?" he begged permission in a small voice.

"Not yet," Lucius replied, pulling back, watching his movements. "Harder, Severus, harder," as he paused for a moment, "Or I will be unable to cum in you as you wish..."

Severus redoubled his efforts, moaning loudly, at the same time attempting to keep from doing what his body demanded he do. "Please let me cum..." he begged, beads of sweat forming on his upper lip.

"Yes, my darling, you may cum," Lucius granted him, and a great wave of relief stole over Severus as he released his mental hold upon himself, and allowed himself to overflow, releasing over his hand, and stomach in great waves of enthusiasm, crying out Lucius' name as he did so. As Severus' orgasm flowed through him, Lucius continued his fierce thrusts inside of him. "Mine..." he chanted softly, "mine...mine...mine...mine...oh merlin, Sev...Sev...fuck, fuck FUCK FUCK SEVERUS!" and he suddenly fell into his own orgasm, his fingers digging into his lover's pale skin as his body spasmed, his lips parted breathily as he came.

And when he was spent, he collapsed in a satiated bundle onto Severus' strong chest, panting heavily. Severus peppered his beloved face with kisses, his heart expanding inside his chest til it threatened to burst. This night...this moment...what had begun as the worst day of his life had become the best...and he had never been as happy as he was at this very moment... "Lucius, I love you so," he whispered, "thank you...for tonight...it was...incredible..."

"No, thank you," Lucius responded, rolling onto his back and drawing Severus into position upon his chest, cradling him gently within his embrace. "Thank you for understanding...and for not leaving me...and for loving me..." Their lips met again, and what more was there to say?

Now their kisses were less urgent, more sated, as they relaxed against one another, settling into their normal nighttime positions for slumber. "We'll always remember this night," Lucius promised, "our wedding night..."

"Mmhmmm," Severus nodded sleepily. "Wedding night..."

And in future years whenever one of Lucius' associates would congratulate him upon his anniversary - whether his first, or his fiftieth, he would smile and accept the well wishes, but in his heart it was accepted on behalf of the one true wedding which mattered - this one.

And they soon fell asleep, entwined together, although they would awaken once more in the wee hours of the night, and make love again...and again...and again...


	8. To Make A Prince

TITLE: The Choices That We Make

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: SS/LM

RATING: NC17

FEEDBACK: Contains spoilers for HBP

DISCLAIMER: Of course all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling

- I just like to play with Severus and Lucius when I can!

DEDICATION: To my glorious, talented, wondrous and everlastingly sexy

inspiration - Gary Oldman - and of course to Alan Rickman and Jason Isaacs! And to Amber, who taught me to love Severus and Lucius as a couple, and also gave me the idea for this chapter.

The Choices That We Make

Chapter 8 - To Make a Prince

"Humiliating is what it was, damn humiliating." The normally silky voice was muffled, coming as it did from between his bare legs, his head buried there so far that only his platinum blonde tresses could be seen, flowing over the arms which were securely wrapped about said legs in great displeasure as he sat atop the large antique four poster bed which was the resting place - and play area - of Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape . "Embarrassing, and demeaning," the aggrieved voice continued. "Even with the damn potion you gave me I couldn't get it up, no matter how hard I tried. No pun intended. I closed my eyes and I imagined that it was you, which of course did the trick, until I looked up again, and then down it went. And I certainly wasn't about to let her touch me, either, despite her _generous_ offerto do just that..."

Severus' dark eyes narrowed at those last words, but he held his tongue, for when it came to the marital relationship between Lucius and Narcissa, he had no sayso in the matter and he knew it, for it was neither his right nor his territory, even though he knew damn well there was no actual relationship between them as that was reserved for him and him alone, and had been ever since their own special binding/marriage ceremony which had taken place on the night of Lucius' official marriage to Narcissa. But even so he was reluctant to intrude upon them unless asked to do so. Which had definitely been the case here. Still, all in all, it was a rather delicate situation for all involved - namely, the impregnation of one Narcissa Malfoy by her very gay and very disinterested husband Lucius - and one which had to be handled very carefully, with the proverbial kid gloves. The results of the first attempt - what should have been the one and only attempt, knock on wood - had been far from favourable, although not totally unexpected by Severus. After all, the most important human sex organ _was_ the brain, and whereas Lucius' brain told him that it considered fucking other men hot and sexy and a right proper turn on, it was that much harder to get his cock excited at the sight of Narcissa's naked tits or her wet pussy. Assuming she had even been wet, but that was a safe assumption to make, for after all Lucius was the hottest man there was. End of story. How could she not be turned on by him, aroused by the sight of his large,thick, beautiful cock? Of course she was. Even in its limpid state it was a sight to behold. A sliver of jealousy surged through him at the thought, but he quickly dampened it, focusing instead on the matter at hand. The problem lay on the other end of the equation - for without Lucius becoming sexually aroused, there would be no insemination of the maternal vessel (which was how Severus explained it to himself, in order to keep from losing his mind over the occurrence) - in order words, if he didn't get hard, he couldn't put it in... well, it was a matter of simply biology, really. Limpa y cocka equalled non bambino.

Lucius Malfoy could not stand failure in anything, especially something as important as the production of an heir to the Malfoy dynasty, and especially considering that that was the only reason that he had been forced to marry the she-devil Narcissa Black in the first place. He had had to fortify himself as it was with some of his best brandy, as well as Severus' finest aphrodiasical potion, guaranteed to get up even the most recalcitrant mini wizard, before he could even make the attempt, and his distinct lack of success - nay, his inability to even begin what should have been a simple act of procreation, now ensuring that there must be another one - was simply galling. "I don't want to do that again," he moaned. "I don't want to ever look at that woman naked again, Severus." His voice could barely be heard in the fullness of its misery, but Severus felt every last syllable of Lucius' humiliation, and he ached for him, as he wrapped an arm about his shoulders, kissing the back of his neck in an attempt to comfort him.

Just as he opened his mouth to soothe his aggravated lover, however, there was a discreet knock upon the bedroom door. Since their wing of the house was warded against Narcissa's unwanted intrusions, by process of elimination it had to be one of the house elves. Severus barked out a peremptory, "Come in!" while Lucius never deigned to raise his head from its imbedded position.

"Dobby begs masters' pardon," the humble house elf began once he had gained admission, "but Mistress sends Dobby to say she wishes to speaks with..."

"Tell her no," came Lucius' muffled response.

Dobby paled at his words, then continued, "with Master Snape, please, and she says she will waits for you in her room of sitting."

"With me?" Severus was startled. Somehow he would not have been surprised to have seen Lucius summoned to his wife's presence, presumably to schedule another attempt, but what use would _his_ presence serve? Sighing, he dismissed the house elf with a brusque, "Tell her I shall join her in five minute's time," to which Dobby made a quick obeisance and departed.

"Tell the bitch you cannot stand in for me," were Lucius' next muffled words.

"Lucius, be serious, she hates me even more than she hates you," Severus rolled his eyes, although the gesture was entirely lost to the other man. "Doubtless she wishes to discuss the brewing of another potion. Why don't you wait ten minutes or so then join us? You cannot avoid this forever, you know." Forestalling any argument on his lover's end, and without waiting for a reply, he threw on a set of casual robes and left the bedroom, quickly making his way to Narcissa's private sitting room in her part of the Manor. He knocked on the door, of course, for it was not his wont to simply enter her rooms, although he had the right to do so, as master of the house - a position which had been sanctioned by Lucius himself.

"Enter!" came the snapped reply, and when he did so, he found Narcissa, glower fixed firmly on her face, reclining on her satin chaise lounge, wearing very lacey, very flouncy satin robes of a lilac hue. Her cheeks were flushed with mounting indignation, and she had an assortment of chocolates on a tray by her side. It didn't require the services of a seer to know that she was highly displeased indeed.

"You! You are the cause of all of this! You are the reason that my husband cannot function with me!" she snarled venomously. "Now, tell me quickly what you intend to do to rectify the situation so that that fool can get me with child!"

"Narcissa, do not blame me if you are unable to quicken Lucius' breath with your presence, or cause him to desire you in any way," came the caustic reply from Severus which was almost a snicker, "I assure you that he has no such problem when he is with me." His dark eyes regarded her calmly, for although she may be Lucius' wife, it was in name only, and he knew that he and he alone was Lucius' true spouse. The one he loved and revered, and made love to on a regular basis.

"Maybe not, but can you give him a son?" Narcissa retorted, stung, gratified to see the effect of her words with the sudden intake of breath of the other.

"Maybe not, but neither can you if you can't get him hard!" Severus snapped back.

"Agreed, so what do you intend to do about it?"

"Me? I made the damnable potion. I sent him to you, prepared to fuck you, Madame," Severus replied icily, "what more do you require of me? After that, it is in your hands." i Or a location a bit more southerly /i was his private thought.

"Severus, there must be something that can be done!" Narcissa almost wailed, covering her face with her hands. "If...If I do not bear an heir, I shall be disgraced. I shall have no purpose. My position in this house is already less than it should be, thanks to you. IF I do not get pregnant, than I may as well...I may as well allow him to divorce me and be done with it..."

Severus' heart leapt in his breast at her words, but his evercalm mind reminded him that that would serve no useful purpose - Malachi Malfoy would merely replace her with another. And the next one could be worse. At least this one was malleable to the point where he did not have to worry about his position with Lucius. But that could be precarious with another. So it would seem to serve his own best interests to cooperate fully in the matter.

"Very well, I see your point," he said in a most dispassionate manner. "And I do have a suggestion, but it may not exactly be to your liking, Narcissa."

"None of it is to my liking!" she removed her hands, stared at him sullenly. "If it were not for you, I could perhaps come to at least grow fond of Lucius. After all, he is not unattractive, although he could use a better disposition. And his body is not hard to look upon..." She actually did not find him attractive at all, merely wished to twist the knife in Severus' heart a little more, hurt him as he had hurt her.

His expression was blank, for he would not give her the satisfaction of seeing the pain she inflicted. It also gave him the strength to continue with his half-expressed suggestion. "He is only hard when I am with him, Narcissa. If you wish him to be so with you, then I must be with him as well."

"W-with him?" she stammered, confused. "Y-you mean, you mean you wish to watch?" The very idea was monstrous.

"No, I don't mean watch, Narcissa."

"No? Then ... then what _do_ you mean, Severus?"

"I mean, my dear woman, to put it bluntly and into terms that you will understand, that while he is fucking you, I, on the other hand, shall be fucking him."

"WHAT!!!!!? You want me to submit to a...a..."

"Menage a trois," Severus supplied the term for the livid blonde, "a threesome. But not truly a threesome in the fullest sense of the word as I assure you I shall never touch you, madame, not then, not ever. Lucius is the only person I shall ever touch in that way, the only one I shall ever make love to."

"My husband!" Narcissa cried out, stung.

"MY husband!" Severus snapped, holding up the hand on which rested the wedding band, the mate of which resided on Lucius' finger, having been exchanged in their own private ceremony. Narcissa flinched at the sight, for well she knew what it signified. She invariably held her tongue about it so that she need not suffer the humiliation of everyone discovering that her handsome wealthy husband preferred to make love to this foul loathsome creature, this MAN, rather than herself, and that in her own home she played second fiddle to Lucius' concubine. Only the beauty of Malfoy Manor, and the incredible wealth which was at her disposal, as well as the honour of the Black family, kept her participation in this unnatural arrangement.

"What the hell is going on here?" Lucius had entered the room quietly, unobserved by either of the other two, who were too absorbed in their "discussion" to notice. He had pulled himself together enough to don a set of silk robes, but hadn't bothered to tie his hair back. It fell in platinum waves down his back, and Severus couldn't help but catch his breath at the sight; no matter how many times he would see it, it would never fail to send a shiver down his spine. Which, of course, Narcissa could not fail to notice. Which only served to upset her even more.

"Your whore has suggested that the three of us have sex in order for you to get me with child!" The words slipped out before she had a chance to think them through thoroughly, and she was instantly sorry when without hesitation she felt Lucius' hand hard upon her cheek.

"Do NOT ever say that about him again!" he snarled at her. "I will NOT have it! Do you understand me?" His eyes, normally a pale grey, were an icy blue in their intensity. Severus laid a calming hand upon Lucius' arm, for he was all too aware of his precarious position there, even with Lucius' protection, and he didn't want him to push Narcissa too far.

Narcissa was distinctly taken aback, but she bit her tongue as well as she could, and merely nodded her understanding, as she cradled her injured cheek with one delicate hand.

"Now, what is this nonsense she is spouting?" Lucius turned to regard his lover, who was relieved to see that at least he had pulled himself out of his previous moody funk and was functioning once again. That was something one could say about Lucius Malfoy - he was most resilient, even if at times he acted like a complete spoiled bitch.

"I merely told Narcissa that if she wishes you to be able to function with her, it is apparent that not only must I be present, but I must be on the other end of things, so to speak," Severus replied, taking Lucius' hand in his proprietarily.

Lucius glanced back and forth, from Severus to Narcissa, his eyes narrowing as he considered the ramifications of such a thing. At first thought, it was totally unacceptable. But at second glance, it did make sense. "You mean that you will claim me from behind, even as I impregnate her?" He wanted to make sure he was understanding what Severus was suggesting.

"Exactly," Snape confirmed. "Since my strongest potion failed, and since I do not have time to brew another one as she is in her cycle at this very moment, I see no alternative, do you?"

Narcissa, too, realized that time was going to be the deciding factor, for she had determined, with the help of her physician, that this was the optimum moment, and if it was not done now, then they would be forced to wait another month to perform the dirty deed. And she really did want it to be over with, for how could there be joy in such a union, knowing that he loathed every inch of her body, and not only found her to be most unattractive, but also found great distaste in her touch? Damn that Severus Snape, she thought to herself, for making my husband gay. Of course, this was not the truth, but she neither knew nor cared what the actual realtiy of the matter was. She was used to being loved and adored, and here, in this house, she was neither, as these two men only loved and adored one another, a galling thought.

"Very well," she grumbled, pouting most nastily as she eyed them bleakly, "But this better happen the first time, Luci, do you understand me?"

"Luci?" Lucius was ready to round on her for that, and was only prevented from doing so by Severus Snape's wiry strength holding him back.

"Don't let her get your goat," he cautioned him, "that will help nothing." He turned to Narcissa with a sneer. "I suggest you contain yourself, Madame. You can be replaced you know, with any other vessel. There is nothing special about you, so hold your tongue." He reached into his pocket, brought out a small vial. "Here is more of that fertility potion, Lucius. This will ensure that but the one time is necessary." i Once you get it up /i he added mentally.

Lucius took the vial, unstoppering it and quickly draining the contents in one swallow. As did the first one, it had a citrus flavour which Severus had used to combat the bitterness of the frozen Aschwinder eggs. He glared at Narcissa balefully as he did so.

"Well, isn't this pleasant?" Severus quipped, in an ill-fated attempt to cut through the tension which threatened to strangle the mood before anything was even begun. "Why don't we take this somewhere a bit better suited to the situation? Such as your bedchamber?" He eyed Narcissa incuriously, as if she were a specimen of a particularly nasty sort of insect which he was studying. Annelid, he decided, subclass Hirudinea, one of the more haemophagic parasitic varieties. Leech, to the uninitiated.

Lucius shuddered at the idea of being in that abhorrent place twice in one evening, but Severus locked his dark eyes with Lucius' pale orbs in a gesture that was calculated to calm. "After you," he invited Narcissa into her own bedroom, not bothering to glance her way, lost in the beauty that was i his /i Lucius - a move which was not lost upon the onetime pampered princess. She sniffed haughtily, but she did as she was bidden, although with some misgivings.

"Now what?" she demanded to know, watching as they entered her boudoir, hand in hand. She wrapped her arms modestly about her, shivering, not from cold, but at the sudden realization of what she was about to participate in - something she could never have imagined in her wildest dreams, would have felt to be completely beneath her. She could tolerate Lucius seeing her naked, but Severus too? That was a bit much to ask. And yet it seemed to be the only way for her husband to get her with child...and she knew, more than anything, that she wanted a child - had known it ever since she was a young girl, playing with dolls. Playing mommy to her two sisters, even though they were both older than she. If this was the way it had to be done, then so be it...

Severus regarded the pair of them thoughtfully, pulling at his lower lip as he contemplated the proper way to go about this. "I suggest you disrobe and place yourself on the bed," he suggested, "then you, Lucius. I shall be right behind you."

Narcissa flushed at the inherent implication of Severus' words, but she obeyed nonetheless, removing the lilac robes and setting them where she could reach them handily, then taking her place upon the bed, hands modestly placed as much as possible.

"Go on, Lucius," Severus whispered softly into his lover's ear, encouraging him to follow suit. Lucius grumbled, but he removed his robes, and set them on a nearby chair. He could read the approbation in Severus' eyes, and momentarily forgetting they were not alone, he smirked, reaching out and disrobing his husband himself.

Narcissa rolled her eyes at the sight. Merlin, was this what she must endure? And worse? Although a part of her was also jealous - it was so obvious how deeply in love they were, and how the sparks veritably flew between them. Why couldn't that love be hers? Watching them kiss only drove the knife deeper into her heart, until it was well nigh unbearable, so she cleared her throat very loudly and very deliberately.

They got the hint, of course - not even hint, so much as malicious censure. Severus wrapped his arms possessively about Lucius, walking behind him to the bed - not so much that he did not wish Narcissa to see his body, although he didn't, as he was self-conscious about it at the best of times, often complaining to Lucius that he wished he were more beautiful, like his lover. No, it was simply to preserve the illusion that what was about to happen was between him and Lucius alone, a mindset trick to ignore the fact that Narcissa was even in the room.

Narcissa, of course, had no real idea what to expect - any knowledge of sex which she possessed had been gained from reading, not through experience - and she anticipated no real pleasure from the act itself, especially under the circumstances. But according to what she had read in her beloved romance novels, two people about to be caught up in the performance of sexual intercourse generally went through a stage known as foreplay. Well, her and Lucius' first attempt at procreation had been such a dismal failure, what with Lucius not being able to sustain a hardon and all, that there had been literally nothing accomplished in that particular arena. And she suspected there would be none now - at least none involving herself. She watched as the two young men moved onto the bed, Lucius in the fore, Snape immediately behind him. Damn, she wished this were over and done with, and she maliciously hoped that Lucius had no real staying power. "Let's do this!" she hissed at them, uncomfortable beyond belief, anxious for it to be completed.

Severus shot her a look, moving his head just enough to catch her eye. Not a word did he speak, but that glance was more than enough. She watched in fascination as he then turned his attention to Lucius. He reached around him, his hand snaking to his crotch, grasping his yet limpid cock within those elongated spider fingers, which elicited a gasp of approval from Mr. Malfoy - although no such sounds had been audible during i their /i recent encounter - and damned if Lucius wasn't getting hard already. So mere touch was not enough, at least not in this case, it had to be a certain someone's touch. Narcissa studied the way that Severus stroked Lucius, firmly and yet tenderly, his lips caressing Lucius' neck. She thought perhaps he was murmuring something to him, but if so, she could not make it out, and it was most probably intended to be that way. Almost against her will, she felt a rising heat between her legs, which she would of course categorically deny, as well a sense of wetness. Damn, why did her body insist upon betraying her so?

An inadvertent whimper rose from the back of her throat, and she was horrified to find that Severus understood only too well her dilemma, her need at this very moment. He whispered something in Lucius' ear, something which caused a look of revulsion to pass over his handsome face - dammit, why did she have to think he was handsome? - but it was quickly smoothed away by Severus' touch, and now she could hear the words being spoken, "Place yourself inside of her, then I shall enter you, my love... Close your eyes and think of me, and I promise you that between us it will soon be over."

Lucius obediently drew closer, as his lover removed his hand at last - his cock was at full mast and Narcissa caught herself staring at the sight which had been denied her before. Again she wondered miserably why this could not really be for her - she deserved to make some man feel this way about her, deserved to have the pleasures and wonders of sex reserved for her and her alone - not shared with a mongrel such as Snape. Even as these thoughts circulated through her brain, she felt him enter her, and for a few moments her world consisted of sharp pain, which filled her very psyche as she cried out in dismay. This was not part of the bargain, this was totally uncalled for, she wanted to scream...but the pain soon faded to be replaced by inexplicable waves of pleasure, and her moans began to rise in intensity.

Lucius felt nothing at finding himself lodged within Narcissa - neither pleasure nor pain - and he would have gladly withdrawn from her had he been given the choice. It felt... funny... and not at all pleasureable, not like being inside of Severus. He didn't want to do this, he wanted to leave... now... but before he could act on his impulse, he felt himself being entered, and Severus was quickly imbedded within him and all thoughts of leaving gave way to the most glorious feelings of fulfillment. "Yes!" the involuntary cry left his lips, "Oh yes..." and he altogether failed to see the bleak look Narcissa gave him, for he shut his eyes and concentrated on what was being done to him rather than what he was doing. In fact, Severus was the one who reminded him to move a bit, and he hastened to obey - the quicker he ejaculated, the sooner he and Severus could leave, go back to their own room, and his husband could help him to forget this horrid night.

He realized, of course, that Narcissa was a virgin - as Severus had been until the first time he had made love to him - but here was none of the love or consideration which marked their first time together, this was purely a mechanical action - insert tab A into slot B - and he had no real empathy for what his wife was going through, that this, her first sexual experience, was with someone who cared nothing for her, nor made any effort to see to her pleasure. All he could see was his goal - begetting an heir - and he wished nothing more than to accomplish that as quickly as possible, so that this performance need never be repeated for the rest of their lives. Once she was delivered of his son - and he was completely convinced that the child would be a boy - then she was free to do as she wished with whomever she wished - well, within reason - as long as no other pregnancy resulted. That he would not tolerate. And she must be discreet, as he would not have it bruited about that Lucius Malfoy was a cuckold - the infidelity he could handle, not the embarrassment of having it be known.

Severus' cock in his ass was most divine, but Lucius needed more - he needed his lips, needed to taste his mouth, now... He twisted his head so that he could accomplish just that, seeking him, needing him, wanting him - and Severus gladly complied, their mouths meshing in perfect harmony,while Narcissa was left to either watch, or close her eyes to what was happening above her. She chose to watch, knowing this would be the only such occasion, and she was feeling rather voyeuristic, for even if he felt nothing by his actions, Lucius had awoken desires within herself that she had no way of slaking - not really - so she had to content herself with observing the fires that drove the two of them into a veritable frenzy of lust. Would that she could someday inspire such love in someone. They looked so... right... together... but she would never admit that to them, either. And she would continue to despise Severus Snape as the ruination of her happiness.

Severus thrust deeply into Lucius, ignoring the presence of the unwanted third wheel, schooling his mind to feel only himself and Lucius. Although there must have been a touch of exhibitionist in him - or perhaps just a hint of sadism - as he began to whisper in a voice that he must have known was audible to the woman impaled upon Lucius' cock, "Your ass is so hot... beg me to fuck you harder..."

"Yes, harder," Lucius fairly whimpered, "fuck me harder, Sev..." becoming less and less cognizant himself of Narcissa, even as he continued to pummel her - an autonomic response of his body, not of his will. Narcissa, on her part, could not only feel every push of Lucius inside of her, she could feel when Severus thrust into him - Merlin, this was so confusing... and exciting too. For a brief moment she wondered how it would feel if she were being filled by two willing men, but she pushed that thought aside as wrong, not to mention she could not envision the mechanics of such a thing. To herself she began to repeat, "Finish Lucius, finish Lucius, finish Lucius," - though whether she was addressing Severus to finish Lucius off, or Lucius to be finished off was hard to say - for the moment she was content to have him fill her in this way, as she could not deny how good it felt, even if they did not love one another.

Severus could read Lucius' body language as well as or better than his husband, for it was he himself who played Lucius' body like a beloved instrument, as he continued to push him toward his orgasm - to the fulfillment of the reason why they were all there, enduring what must be endured, doing what must be done, for the sake of the dynasty - the Malfoy dynasty, nothing actually to do with Snape himself, for he had no actual part in that family other than keeping Lucius satisifed - and he realized that he was close to his end. "Cum," he urged him in a passionate voice, between kisses, and licks, and tongue battles - "Cum for Severus..." Establishing his ownership before Narcissa in a way that she never could, for although she could lay a claim to Lucius' name, his soul belonged to Severus - controlling his very bodily responses with just the sound of his own voice. He renewed his assault upon Lucius' mouth, feeling the tensing of his body as it prepared to ejaculate, his own release not far off now, Lucius' moans filling his mouth as he screamed his name, his body shaking with the intensity of the vibrations of his cumming, filling Narcissa with what she required to produce a son, but he came not for her, but for his Severus, always his Severus.

Narcissa wasn't sure why Lucius was reacting like he did - she herself had not been brought to a climax and she really had no idea of what was going on around her - but suddenly she felt a wetness inside of her, and she understood what had just happened, her eyes widening at the knowledge that this was it, this was the moment when her child would be created, and that thought alone filled her with joy - until she looked up to find Snape's knowing eye upon her, just for a second, before he closed it, and gave himself up to the ecstasy of his own release inside of Lucius - she could feel that as well, for their bodies were still conjoined with hers, and they held tightly to one another throughout the experience, veritably ignoring her existence.

Once Severus had decided that Lucius was completely drained, he ignominiously pulled him backwards, his now softening cock falling from Narcissa's wetness. It was done, they needn't have any further contact. He clutched his husband tightly, possessively, while maintaining his own presence inside of him, kissing his neck, his shoulders, stroking his sweaty skin as he came down from his own glorious high, which hadn't even been spoiled by the presence of that woman in the room. And once he was sure Lucius was ready, they'd leave this place of evil, never to return...

Lucius was elated, and at the same time shaken by this very eerie encounter, and he clung to Severus, allowing and encouraging his tender ministrations, his soft murmurs balm to his ear. At least it was done - and he had no doubt whatsoever that this night his child had been created. Now he wanted nothing more than to return to their room and cuddle together in their own bed.

"Narcissa, do not move for at least an hour," Severus instructed her in a clinically detached tone, "keep your legs elevated as well."

She gave him a dirty look, the idea of a mudblood telling her what to do - and not only that, but her husband's lover as well - galled her. But what else could she do other than obey his commands if she wished to be sure that everything went the way it should? So she pressed her lips together, refusing to rise to the bait, and reached for the silk sheet which had fallen into disarray with all of the activity upon her bed, clutching it to her like a security blanket.

"Severus," Lucius said suddenly, arousing from the torpor which had taken him since his ejaculation, "can we go now?"

"Of course," Severus agreed, as he helped his lover from the bed, shielding him from Narcissa's prying eyes. He acciod their robes to them, wrapping them about them for warmth as well as for modesty, for the walk back to their own rooms. Somewhere in the back of his mind came the thought that he would serve and protect this child of Lucius' with his very life, for that was as close as he would ever come to fatherhood himself, and he knew it. He kissed Lucius tenderly, holding him close, as the tired blonde leaned against him for support. "Love you," he whispered, and was gratified to hear the words repeated softly back to him.

Narcissa felt a distinct twinge of jealousy as the two men left her bedroom without so much as a backward glance or a parting word, retreating to their own space, their own world. Sighing, she carefully got comfortable in her bed, accio'd the novel which lay on her bedside table to her - i Forever Amber /i it was - and prepared not to move for an hour, for the sake of the child that was to be.


End file.
